Snowdrop Effect
by LadyofRegret
Summary: It's winter in Ponyville and Pinkie and Derpy plays snowball wars. All characters belong to Hasbro and Nickelodeon.


**Another SpongeBob/My Little Pony Parody. Here is the possible requests so far. **

**Pranks A Lot (Maybe)**

**I Had an Accident (Will Work on It.) **

**Frankendoodle (Maybe)**

**The Sponge Who Could Fly (Not sure) **

**Squirrel Jokes (Not very sure)**

**Sailor Mouth (Got a pretty good idea.) **

** I have other ideas for SponeBob/My Little Pony Parody. So, you'll have to be patient. Meanwhile, I'm still working on the third story of Hell Girl: Bloodthirsty. Hopefully, I'll get them uploaded soon. In the meanwhile, enjoy this parody. The title is the reference to the famous character Snowdrop. **

* * *

It was the winter season in Ponyville. The Pegasus ponies on Cloudsdale were on the right schedule to create clouds that contained snowflakes. They moved them over Ponyville and started bouncing on them, so snowflakes will fall to the ground to make snow.

It took all night to snow, but by the time Princess Celestia raises the sun up, Ponyville was all blanketed in snow.

A light brown female pony with bright green mane and tail named Laurel Bush arrived from Manehatten with her news crew to make a weather report.

"The Pegasus ponies in Cloudsdale have just finished creating the snow clouds, and it seems that the old lovely Snowdrop had just paid Ponyville a visit late last night. She had brought with her not a pillow or a sheet, but a blanket- a blanket of snow. Yes, from the butterfly fields, to residential abodes, to bustling downtown, it's nothing but all white stuff. And all local residents are taking notice! All schools are closed for a day and all residents are advised to wear very warm snow outfits."

At the Sugarcube Corner bakery, Pinkie Pie opened the door, seeing all the snowflakes floating down. She was excited that Cloudsdale is sending snow.

"Whoopee!" she replied. She ran back in to get her warm equipment.

Around town, the ponies were having fun playing in the snow. Some of the little fillies were having snowball fights. Some of the ponies were building objects made out of snow. Fluttershy was making a snow bear. The Cutie Mark Crusaders were making a snow turtle. Rarity made the snow figure of _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic _creator's alicorn character. And she added some of the colorful gems to the mane and the tail.

Twilight Sparkle walked onto the balcony at Golden Oaks Library. She sees that her balcony was covered in snow. So, she used her magic with her horn to shovel the snow off. She nodded with a smile. And then, she went back in. What she hasn't notice was that the snow she shoveled off had fell on one of the Market SalesPony.

The Market Salespony popped out and yelled angrily, shaking her 'fist,' "Hey!"

At the rotting farm, a small blue-green wingless, one-eyed fruit fly names FruitFly walked out of his barn and sees the snow falling down.

"What's this?" the fruit fly wondered, "Drops of rain frozen into ice crystals? And it's made from Cloudsdale?" He made a wicked smile. "I shall harness their energy and rule Equestria!" He laughed evilly of his wicked plan, but then a bunch of snow falls on top of him, burying him in snow. "Aaah! No! Wait! Stop! I wish to rule you!"

Near the fields where Ponyville were a couple of feet away, Derpy wanted to find something to do until she finally gets an idea.

"Snow angel!" she replied. She dropped herself on the ground and began laughing hysterically as she was flapping her arms and legs very fast. When she stands up, she looks behind and sees that she had made a circle, instead of an angel.

"Oh," she sighed disappointedly. Then, a snowball came out of nowhere and hits her on the side of the head.

"Hey!" she replied. She sees Pinkie whistling.

"Thanks a lot, Pinkie!" Derpy replied, "While you were just standing there whistling, someone threw a snowball at me!"

"Oh, really, Derpy?" Pinkie giggled, "Did the snowball look like this?" She threw another snowball at Derpy, hitting her eyes.

"Yeah," Derpy answered.

Pinkie was laughing until Derpy began shouting in the frantic mode, running to her. "This is serious, Pinkie! Someone's after me! I think I better leave Ponyville!"

"Derpy, I'm the one who threw it," Pinkie assured, "It's a snowball fight. Don't you get it?"

"A snowball fight?" Derpy replied, "I want to play! I want to play!"

"Ok," Pinkie said, "But first, you have to make a snowball."

"Oh, ok," Derpy said, "A snowball." She bends down and started to make a snowball. "Oh, this is going to be so awesome!" She shows Pinkie her snowball, but it's a cube. "Huh?" She tries making another one, but this time is a rectangular pyramid. And then, she attempted to make another one, but this time it's a snow muffin. "Aw!" She dropped the snow muffin on the ground. "Pinkie, can you help me make a snowball?"

"Sure thing, friend," Pinkie said. She makes a snowball and handed it over to Derpy.

"Thanks, Pinkie," Derpy said. But suddenly, she throws it at the pink pony.

"Derpy, how could you!" Pinkie replied.

"It's a snowball fight, remember?" Derpy said.

"Oh, yeah," Pinkie said.

Then, they stared at each other with their war looks and then ran back to their forts which they made out of snow. They began throwing snowballs at each other.

Meanwhile, inside the traveling wagon, Trixie Lulamoon was sitting on her soft chair by the fireplace. "Ah, yes, Trixie, you deserve it," she told herself, "Warm fire, cozy bunny slippers, and a nice hot cup of clover tea with a lemon wedge." She used her magic with her horn to pick up the lemon wedge and then accidently squirts the lemon juice in her left eye. It was starting to twitch. "Why did I even bother?" She used her magic to take a tissue and wipe the juice out of her eye.

Suddenly, Trixie began to hear banging noises. She looked out the window and sees Pinkie and Derpy building snow forts. And somehow, the construction noises are coming from their hoofs. One thing that Trixie hated the most was a bunch of annoying ponies, especially Pinkie and Derpy.

"Would you two please keep it down?!" Trixie replied, interrupting their work.

Pinkie noticed Trixie and replied to her, "Trixie! You're just in time to enlist in my army! Join me, and together we will defeat the Muffin-Loving Menace!"

"That's me!" Derpy replied, smiling with a squee.

"I can start you off as a buck private," Pinkie told Trixie, "But with hard work, perhaps you can rise through the ranks and become super-duper awesomeness private!"

Trixie made an annoyed look. "Thanks, but no thanks, Major Psychotic. You and General Moron over there will have to fight without me." Then, she snickered to herself, "Got 'em both. Good one, Trixie."

The blue unicorn then noticed a snowball flying toward her, so she ducks. The snowball passes her through the window and landed in the fireplace to put out the fire. She growled angrily and closed the curtains over her window.

Pinkie replied at Derpy from her fort, "Derpy, you foal! This was over before it started! I will now consider your unconditional surren-" She was interrupted when Derpy throws a snowball at her that sends her into the snow. "-der."

Derpy guffawed as she clapped her hooves together.

Pinkie sat up and growled, "So, that's how she wants it to go down. Well, we'll just see about that." She started to build a machine gun made out of snow and takes out a funnel out of her hat. She scooped the snow up in the funnel and clicked it to the snow machine gun. She sticks the handle onto the fort and began shooting the gun at Derpy very fast.

The crossed-eye Pegasus was laughing until she turned and said, "Huh?" Suddenly, she noticed that a bunch of snowballs were piling up on her. Then, she stands up with only a bunch of snowballs lined up on her forehead. "Ha! You missed me!"

Suddenly Pinkie began shooting snowballs into her mouth. It had been a few more than thirty seconds, but Derpy swallows the snow and then let out a cold breath in relief. Then, she heard a gun cocking, and Pinkie resumed firing more snowballs into her mouth, and this time, the snowballs were stuck in the cross-eyed pony's mouth.

"Score one for the girls back home!" the pink pony cheered, "Wah-hoo!"

Derpy, choking on snowballs in her mouth, flies quickly to Trixie's wagon, knocking on the door.

Trixie walked to the door, opens it and answered, "Yes?" She then sees Derpy choking on her rounded mouth. "Oh, Derpy, it's you," the blue unicorn said lowly, "What an unpleasant surprise." Instead of helping Derpy, she intended to insult her. "Oh, goody, nothing like a game of charades."

Derpy suddenly swallowed the snowballs. She panted in relief and then explained, "I was trying to tell you that I was choking on the snow, but the snow melted and turned to water, so I drank all the water, and now I'm all better." She smiled at her with a squee.

Trixie looked at her with an annoyed look. "Fascinating," she said sarcastically. She then slammed the door on Derpy.

"Now, where was I?" the blue unicorn asked herself, relieving that she got rid of the crossed-eye pony. When she was about to resume her lazy day, she heard a door knocking. She answered and sees Derpy again. "What?" Trixie exclaimed.

Derpy was shaking her back legs, trying to restrain herself. "Can I use your bathroom?"

"Derpy, go use your own bathroom," Trixie told her.

"But I don't think I could make it! Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

Trixie finally gave in. "Ok. Make it quick."

Derpy suddenly stopped dancing around and made a satisfied look. "That's ok."

Trixie widened her eyes opened. Suddenly they heard Pinkie.

"Aha!" the pink pony yelled, "Aiding the enemy, huh?! I've caught you red-hoofed, Trixie!"

Trixie was outraged. "Now, you listen here, Pinkie, I was just-" Pinkie suddenly throws the snowball at the blue unicorn, but she ducks and it landed in her fireplace again, putting the fire out.

Trixie growled angrily, "Oh, Pinkie!" She used her horn magic to create a snowball and was about to throw it at Pinkie.

The pink pony shrieks and ducks down behind her fort.

"Yay! Trixie's on my side!" Derpy cheered.

"I am most certainly not!" Trixie replied.

Pinkie popped her head out of the fort. "Then, that means she's on my side."

Trixie lifted her chin up, closing her eyes and said, "No, Pinkie. I am not on your side either. I'm on nopony's side. Snowball fights are for immature children, and I will not stoop to your level." She drops the snowball on the ground. "If you two want to knock each other's brains out with snowballs, kindly leave me out of it." She walked inside her wagon and slammed the door closed. She suddenly heard Derpy yelling out, "Come on, Pinkie! Let's go knock each other brains out!"

"Okeydokeylokey!" Pinkie replied.

When Trixie heard it, she imagined Derpy throwing a snowball at the side of Pinkie's head, causing her brain to pop out of her ear. "Ok, Derpy, it's out!"

The blue unicorn snickered to herself, "Say, now there's something I'd actually like to see." She used her magic to pull up one of her chairs to her window.

"Nothing wrong with getting a front-row seat, I supposed," she continued snickering, and then sighing, "Ah." She then suddenly says, "What the? What's this?!" She sees Derpy and Pinkie shaking hooves. "No!" she replied.

She ran out of her wagon toward the ponies and exclaimed, "What are you two doing?! You're supposed to be knocking each other's brains out!"

"We signed a peace treaty, Trixie," Pinkie answered, "You were right, fighting is for children." Derpy shows Trixie a peace treaty.

"No, no, no!" Trixie replied, "I misled you. It's for adults too!" She fire-blasted the treaty out of Derpy's mouth with her horn, and it was burned up to ashes.

"There," the blue unicorn said, "Now, let the war continue!"

"Um, Trixie," Pinkie said, "That wasn't the peace treaty. That was a copy of the peace treaty."

Trixie growled and then said, "Look, you two are giving up too easily. Now, Derpy, pretend I'm Pinkie."

"And who am I?" Derpy asked.

"You're Derpy," Trixie answered.

Pinkie bounced excitedly, "Oh, oh! Can I be Princess Luna?"

"No!" Trixie replied, but then she said, "Wait, why?"

"She's a good leader," Pinkie answered and then she squees.

"Would you butt out?!" Trixie snapped.

Derpy angrily said to the blue unicorn, "Hey, you can't talk to Princess Luna like that, Trixie!"

"I'm Pinkie! You're Derpy!" Trixie replied. She takes a snowball and throws it at Derpy's eyes. "Now, what are you going to do?"

Derpy picked up a snowball and throws it at Trixie, hitting her eyes.

The blue unicorn wiped the snow off of her face. "Derpy," she said, "Why didn't you hit Pinkie?"

"You said you were Pinkie, Pinkie," the crossed-eye pony answered Trixie.

Pinkie said, imitating Princess Luna, "Yes, it is true, peasant. Now thou art be banished to the moon!" She laughed in her regular voice.

"Oh, boy," Trixie said silently to herself. Then she said to the ponies, "All right. I can see where this is going. Let's just say for all intents and purposes that I, the Great and Powerful Trixie, am now part of this war. Now..."

"If you're in the war, then where's your fort?" Pinkie asked.

"I don't have one, ok?" Trixie said, "Now..."

"You got to have a fort, Trixie," Derpy told her.

"Yeah," Pinkie agreed, "Forts win wars."

Trixie growled, "Ok, fine. You want a fort?" She used her magic to make a small snow fort. "There. There's your fort. Now…"

"That fort's too small, Trixie," Derpy told her.

"It's ok, Derpy," Trixie said, "It's just a demonstration. Now…"

"She's right, Trixie," Pinkie interrupted, "That thing would never protect you. It's downright puny."

"Trust me," the blue unicorn said, "It's fine."

Derpy picked up a snowball and throws it at Trixie's eyes.

"See? It is too small," Pinkie said.

"Not if I crouch down," Trixie said, "I mean you didn't even give me a chance to crouch down." She couches down at the top level of her small fort. "See? Down here, I am perfectly…" Derpy interrupted by throwing a snowball at the blue unicorn.

"Ooooh, exposed," Pinkie said.

Trixie growled, "Would you two please…" -Derpy throws another snowball at Trixie- "….stop throwing…" -Another snowball at her- "snowballs?!" It was hesitated at first, but a moment later, Derpy throws another snowball at Trixie.

The blue unicorn growled angrily at the ponies. She picked up a snowball of her own and throws it at the ponies, but it missed them and it puts out her fireplace once more.

Pinkie gasped, "Trixie returned fire!"

"Then it's war!" Derpy replied.

"No, no, no! Wait, wait, wait!" Trixie replied, crouching down behind her snow fort, "I was just giving a demonstration!"

Pinkie and Derpy had run back to their snow fort and started to throw lots of snowballs at the blue unicorn. Eventually, Trixie was ended up looking like a snow pony. A black hat fell on her head.

The blue unicorn growls and managed to break out of the snow pony. "All right, that does it!" she replied, "You two asked for it!" She picked up a snowball and throws it at Pinkie, hitting her eyes.

Trixie gasped and then chuckled, "I got her! Ha! I got her!" She started laughing. "In your face, Pinkie Pie!" She then said to herself, "This is actually kind of… exciting! Why… I've never felt so alive!"

Derpy laughed, "She got you good, Pinkie." She got in the face by Trixie. Then noticing a bunch of snowballs flying at them, the crossed-eye pony replied, "Take cover!" She and Pinkie crouched behind the fort.

Trixie continued throwing snowballs as she hysterically laughed. She even started rapidly to throw snowballs with her magic. "Oooooh yeah," she said. Then she continued throwing snowballs.

Pinkie peeps up to see if Trixie had stopped. But then Derpy approached her.

"Hey, Pinkie?" Derpy asked.

"Yes, Derpy?" Pinkie asked.

"I think Trixie is taking it seriously," Derpy said, "That last one had her clarinet in it." She said it when she realized that she has a clarinet sticking to her forehead.

Pinkie thought for a moment and then said to her, "Looks like it's time for Plan B. Follow me." They both tiphoofed away while Trixie continues throwing snowballs.

The blue unicorn eventually stopped and panted.

"What's going on?" Trixie asked, "The snowballs have stopped falling." When she sees that Pinkie and Derpy were gone, she started to get suspicious. "I better take advantage of this momentary-cease-fire." She noticed her fort and gasped, "Oh, no! My left flank is exposed? That cursed Pegasus is going to run right through me! I'll just fix that!" She used her magic to grab more snow and pats it down on her fort. She laughed, "There." Then she gasped, "But wait! That makes my north wall a weak spot!" She grabbed more snow and added it to her fort. Then the blue unicorn said, "Oh, oh, oh! But if they attack from the rear, I'm a goner!" She keeps adding more snow to her fort. "But what about the possibility of an aerial attack?!"

Trixie had been continuously adding snow to her fort to avoid getting hit by Pinkie and Derpy.

A moment later, her fort is now tall and gigantic. It was nearly the top of the tree. The blue unicorn sticks her head out. She cautiously moved her head around to look for the ponies.

"I guess that should do it," she laughed wildly, "The Fort of the Great and Powerful Trixie is now all but impenetrable!" She continued laughing until she said, "Now, where are those foals?"

Suddenly, a snow falls on Trixie's head. She gasped and replied, "Ha! The first shot has been fired!" She threw a snowball. And then another snow fell on her head. "Take this, Derpy!" she replied, throwing another snowball. More snow falls on the blue unicorn's head.

"Taste the frozen fury of the Great and Powerful Trixie!" she yelled, throwing another snowball. More snow on Trixie's head. It actually fell from the tree that was next to her giant fort.

"Victory belongs to Trixie!" the blue unicorn replied. She threw a snowball as the snow falls on her head again. "I got you now!" she screamed.

The blue unicorn kept on throwing snowballs and cheering for herself, hoping to hit either Pinkie or Derpy. But what she doesn't know was that the pink pony and the cross-eyed pony were in the Sugarcube Corner, warming themselves in the blankets. They sat in front of the television while sipping hot cocoa and eating muffins and cupcakes.

"Did you hear something, Derpy?" Pinkie asked.

"Nope," Derpy answered.

**THE END **


End file.
